horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Melspuppies8282/My Story: Esmeralda The Goddess
Okay, here's another My Story:blogs! I hop you will like this one! here we go: Esmeralda was a beautiful gypsy. She lived in Notre Dame. One day she decided to take a walk. She walked for miles and miles. Finally she reached a ditch. “This will do.” She said. She had promised to see the ditch before sunset. But night was already upon the ditch. A man came running up behind her and push her in. “No!” She said. She have turned into a Corpse before she could finish. She then turn into a goddess by day, a corpse by night. The man just stood there, laughing. "Not a beautiful gypsy, but a Corpse of FIRE!" he cackled. One Halloween night, a beautiful woman was walking. She had black hair and a purple dress. She was the main event the the Halloween Ball. She was playing a beautiful gypsy. One day, she went walking in the forest. "A ditch? In the forest?" she asked. "That has got to signal me that tonight is gonna be... AGREAT ONE!" Suddenly, something flew out of the ditch. It looked like fire. A gold stripe went around the woman, twisting and turning in a beautiful way. The woman just watched it, not fazed by the black strike going down the middle. Suddenly the gol stripe turned into a gray blue, then a brown, then disapeared. "What the heck? Where did it go?" she asked herself. "Nicki. Nickster, come over here and play." said a male voice. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked the voice. "Come over to the ditch and see. Don't you remember me? Your dear old papa?" said the voice. Nicki did remmber the tone, a soft and fun voice. "Daddy, I am so sorry. I had broke my promise." she said. Suddenly, a burst of fire came to the ditch. "I said COME! COME NOW! I WILL SEE YOU NOW! NOW! COME! GET OVER HERE! NOOOOOW!" yelled the voice. Nicki cried in fear. She didn't want to make her father mad. She walked over to the ditch and saw a corpse. "Esmeralda." cried a tree. "Esmeralda." Joined the forest. "ESMERALDA." said the voice. Then, the corpse rose, hitting and screaming. Nicki jerked backward. Esmeralda suddenlyclawed Nicki, making both women scream in pain. "YOU HAVE CHANTED, YOU HAVE CALLED. YOU PROMISED THE DITCH BEFORE NIGHT. YOU WORE PURPLE AND RED. YOU HAD BLACK HAIR. TIME IS RUNNING OUT, ESMERALDA. HE'S COMEING1 HE'S COMEING! THEGOD OF FIRE, LIGHT, AND SUN. RUN, ESMERALDA, RUN!" the forst cried. The corpse suddenly turned to a goddess. A gypsy princess. She wore a red and purple dress, had black hair, dark skin. "A perfect match of me." Nicki said. A man came up behind Nicki and pushed her in. Nicki scram, nothing happened. But then, bugs ate her skin and she scram even louder. "A touch of thunder, a drop of rain. Make this woman scream in pain. No one is going to find her now. Not at Notre Dame! You cry you scream, 'help me, help me.' But nobody can hear thee!" The man chanted. Nicki suddenly fell silent. That was her father's voice. "You were never right." That was the last thing Nicki said. There was a croak, thn a snap. then nothing. Nicki was a corpse in a ditch. For the next five years when the ball began, one girl was killed from the same thing. No one knew what happened. Then a boy, little William, fallowed one girl and saw it happen. Esmeralda saw the boy, yet he didn't run fast enough. Little William wasn'theard from, nor the girls, ever again. Legend: They say if you say Esmeralda 5 times on Halloween night, that you will see her falling into the ditch by the God of Fire. Legend 2: If you kiss your hand 20 time and between say Esmeralda, tha a little black mark will apear on your hand. Like say, "It was good." Didn't like say what you didn't like. Scary and fun say, "Scary, cool!" Category:Blog posts